je ne veux pas tout gacher
by jojoaquarius
Summary: Milo en mode play boy qui s'assagit à cause d'un gentil petit chevalier d'or qui lui plait un peu plus que les autres ça donne ça yaoi Milo/Aiolia


**Disclaimer**: les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si (dommage)

**rated**: T

**Note**: j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, bien qu'il m'ait fallu beaucoup de temps à la finir (clin d'oeil a ma didi qui ma longtemps pressée pour que je fasse le lemon alors que javais pas d'idée...)

J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture

* * *

**_Je ne veux pas tout gâcher_**

Milo se regarda dans le miroir pour vérifier que sa cravate était bien nouée. Satisfait de sa présentation, il regarda son reflet d'un sourire charmeur et mit sa veste pour sortir. Pantalon noir, chaussures vernies, chemise blanche, cravate et veston, il voulait être le plus élégant ce soir. Ce n'était pas une soirée ordinaire, c'était l'anniversaire du grand Pope, et le sanctuaire organisait à l'occasion une grande réception.

En cette soirée d'Octobre, les rues commençaient à être fraîches et le scorpion frissonna en sortant de son temple. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et lorsqu'il s'approcha du temple du grand pope, il esquissa un sourire en entendant la musique, vit ses amis et leur dit bonjour.

Quand il entra dans la salle, la fête battait son plein. Apparemment tout le monde avait fait un effort de présentation comme lui. Quand il s'approcha du bar, il vit que c'était son ami Camus qui s'en occupait. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup faire les cocktails et semblait ravi de son job d'un soir.

Camus : alors Milo, prêt à faire de nouvelles conquêtes ?

Milo : j'espère bien !

Camus : je te sers quoi ?

Milo : une bière

Camus lui posa sa bière sur le comptoir mais Milo avait déjà tourné la tête pour admirer une jolie jeune fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait en rigolant, bu sa bière à toute vitesse et partit rejoindre la demoiselle.

Le verseau connaissait son ami depuis des années, et n'était plus étonné que le scorpion ait une vie sentimentale aussi remplie. Il l'avait toujours vu comme ça, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Homme ou femme, il fonçait. En effet, Milo avait déjà eu des relations avec la plupart des chevaliers, mais tous étaient pourtant amis. Il faut dire qu'il ne pouvait être qu'avantagé par ce physique de canon. Du coin de l'œil, il le regarda aborder la jeune donzelle et commencer la discussion.

Milo : mademoiselle, permettez moi de vous faire remarquer que vous êtes tout à fait à mon gout. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me dire votre prénom ?

Adeline : je m'appelle Adeline

Milo : un prénom si joli… et français, vous me plaisez de plus en plus.

Camus gardait un œil sur son ami. Il connaissait les techniques de drague de Milo et se l'imaginait très bien en train de jouer le gentleman avec la jeune fille. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu plus c'était le jeune homme qui les observait d'un regard mauvais. Shura ne s'était jamais remis de sa rupture avec le scorpion, fou d'amour il ne supportait pas que son ancien amant court après les plus beaux hommes et femmes du sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il avait été dragué par celui-ci, il était tombé amoureux et n'avait pas compris que quand Milo avait une relation avec quelqu'un autre qu'amicale, ce n'était généralement que pour un soir.

Cela devait faire au moins une demi-heure qu'il parlait avec Adeline et Milo commençait quand même un peu à s'embêter. La donzelle était bien sûr très jolie mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était bavarde !! Il se commença vraiment à se demander s'il voulait vraiment passer la nuit avec elle. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit un petit groupe d'hommes tous baraqués et aux airs séducteurs, ses amis les chevaliers d'or. Il aurait bien voulu aller les rejoindre pour parler de 

choses un peu plus intéressantes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il commençait à se demandé pourquoi il été devenu un collectionneur de relations et regardait les chevaliers un par un pour se rappeler avec lesquels il en avait eu une. Il fut étonné de se rendre compte qu'il en avait une avec la plupart sauf avec Camus qui était son meilleur ami et le chevalier du lion auquel il n'avait jamais fait très attention. Il n'avait en effet jamais beaucoup parlé avec Aiolia mais a bien le regarder, il le trouvait quand même assez séduisant.

Milo se décida à sortir de sa rêverie et se dit qu'après tout, il passerait une bonne soirée avec Adeline et que de toute façon ce ne serait pas une soirée de perdu. Après qu'elle ait finit sa tirade sur son shopping qu'elle avait fait la veille, le scorpion lui dit qu'il allait chercher des boissons pour tout les deux au bar.

Camus : alors elle vaut le coup ta nana ?

Milo : elle me pompe l'air à parler de son maquillage Dior et de ses chaussures Prada, mais je vais tenir le coup !! Je viens faire une pause avant de repartir à l'attaque

Camus : j'espère qu'elle te collera pas trop après, enfin… ce ne serait pas la seule

Milo : pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Camus : pour rien, j'ai juste vu Shura qui la regardait d'un regard mauvais…

Milo : bon alors je vais pas traîner, donne moi deux cocktails bien aphrodisiaques et je te dis bonsoir !!

Camus : a demain

Le scorpion rejoignit Adeline

Milo : ça te dirait d'aller boire ça dehors ? Je trouve qu'il fait très chaud ici

Tout les deux sortirent et, en passant, Milo remarqua à son tour le regard mauvais que le capricorne lui jetait et regarda un peu plus le lion. A cause de la chaleur il avait enlevé sa veste et avait légèrement ouvert sa chemise. Le scorpion ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Aiolia était très sexy, mais reprit vite ses esprits en sentant sa main tirée par Adeline.

Camus se réveilla vers 10 heures du matin. Toute la nuit, il avait servit des cocktails, des bières mais contrairement aux apparences, il avait adoré. Lui, draguer n'était pas son truc, il avait bien eu quelques relations avec des personnes, mais il vivait très bien seul. Il savait pertinemment que certains chevaliers aimeraient bien être avec lui, mais il se savait hétérosexuel, et dans ce monde d'hommes, difficile de se trouver des femmes, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas aller les aborder lors des fêtes comme la veille où il était barman.

Alors qu'il préparait son petit déjeuner, il entendit quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte. Il ouvrit et dit bonjour à Milo qui venait squatter le petit dej' comme à son habitude.

Camus : alors cette soirée ?

Milo : pas mal, mais j'ai pas envie de la revoir celle là.

Camus : monsieur est difficile

Le verseau et le scorpion décidèrent de se faire un ciné, afin de profiter de cette journée de libre. Ils partirent ainsi dans l'après midi afin de voir un des films préférés de Camus : entretien avec un vampire. Milo détestait ce film (il lui donnait froid dans le dos et un affreuse envie de gerber) mais il ne dit rien, trop heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Le film prit fin, le scorpion eu un soupir de soulagement.

Camus : c'était vraiment trop bien !!

Milo : si on veut

Quand il tourna la tête vers la gauche, il vit le lion qui remontait les marches de la salle, accompagné de son frère Aioros et de son ami Aldébaran.

Milo : dis-moi Camus, qu'est ce que tu sais sur Aiolia

Camus : ben juste que c'est le frère d'Aioros, tu sais je sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai jamais parlé… mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Milo : oh… pour rien

Camus : tu ne l'aurais quand même pas pris pour cible ?

Milo : je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… non franchement, je le trouve pas terrible…

Camus : je te connais trop bien pour que tu puisses me cacher cela, et puis ça se voit qu'Aiolia c'est exactement ton type de gars… Mais franchement t'exagère un peu là, cette nuit t'as eu Adeline ou je ne sais quoi et t'as déjà une nouvelle vue sur quelqu'un !!

C'était vrai, Milo ne pouvait rien cacher à son ami, il le connaissait depuis tellement d'années que le verseau pouvait presque lire en lui.

Milo : et toi toujours personne ?

Camus : il peut pas y avoir grand monde si je cherche pas

Milo : t'es trop difficile comme mec, c'est pas croyable…

Camus rigola, lui et le scorpion étaient parfaitement opposés niveau caractère, c'est sûrement cela qui les avait rapprochés. Camus était calme, sérieux dans ses relation et assez froid avec les gens, alors que Milo était surexcité, playboy et entravertit à souhait.

Le lendemain, le scorpion se réveilla tôt, le weekend était finit et il devait se remettre à son travail de chevalier du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Après avoir finit de remplir ses missions que lui avait donné le grand pope, alla s'entraîner à l'areine, histoire de se défouler un peu. Il aurait bien voulu y aller avec Camus mais il avait été affecté d'une mission très importante avec deux autres chevaliers, Shura et Aioros. Il ne serait pas de retour avant une ou deux semaines. Milo se dit à contre cœur qu'il devrait trouver le moyen de se faire son petit déjeuner tout seul. Ce matin il avait galéré, ne sachant pas où étaient les casseroles de sa propre cuisine et se rendant compte que le frigo n'était remplis que de bières, de jambon et d'œufs périmés. Un vrai frigo de célibataire. Il se dit enfin que le point positif était qu'il n'aurait pas Shura sur le dos pendant au moins une semaine.

Dans l'arène, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Quand il entra, il reconnu Aldébaran, Shaka et Mû. Le taureau et la vierge étaient en train de combattre et le bélier observait la scène. Le scorpion s'assit à coté de lui et le salua.

Mû : heureusement que t'es venu, je commençais à m'embêter ! Ça fait déjà trois quarts d'heure qu'ils combattent et ils ne montrent aucun point de fatigue.

Milo : ben c'est partit alors !!

Ils commencèrent à s'entraîner. N'ayant pas leur armure d'or, ils ne s'envoyaient pas de coups trop dangereux. Les deux chevaliers se racontaient leur vie an même temps, s'amusant comme des petits fous. Tout les deux avaient déjà eu une aventure auparavant, elle avait duré quand même trois semaines, un record pour le scorpion. Mû connaissait Milo et savait qu'il ne pouvait se contenter d'une relation avec un seul homme alors il avait proposé à son amant de se séparer pour qu'il soit libre, ils étaient à présent très amis. Les deux chevaliers commençaient à s'ennuyer à ne se donner que des petits coups très faciles à éviter, ils décidèrent de passer à des choses un peu plus sérieuses. Le scorpion savait en regardant le bélier que celui-ci se préparait à lui donner un gros coup, et il se préparait déjà à l'éviter. Au moment où son adversaire s'élançait, il fut déconcentré par un jeune homme qui rentrait dans l'arène. Cette fraction de seconde d'inattention lui couta cher, il se prit le poing du bélier en plein dans l'abdomen et vola à deux ou trois mètres de cela. Allongé sur le sol, Milo avait des 

larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur et commença à rire (difficilement) de sa bêtise, tandis que Mû s'approchait de lui en courant.

Mû : crétin !! Tu savais que j'allais te frapper, t'étais parfaitement capable d'éviter mon coup de poing, pour quoi tu l'as pas fait !!

Milo : j'sais… pas !

La douleur venait de plus en plus fort, et malgré cela il continuait à rigoler. Il faut dire qu'un coup de poing d'un chevalier, même pas à pleine puissance n'est pas très agréable. A présent il était entouré de Mû, Shaka, Aldébaran et… d'Aiolia.

Mû : triple idiot, tu commence à délirer,… bon je le ramène chez lui.

Quand il se réveilla, vingt minutes plus tard, il était allongé torse nu sur son divan et le bélier lui appliquait une compresse d'eau froide sur le ventre. Quand il sentit l'eau glacée il eu un petit cri mais la douleur commença à disparaître légèrement.

Mû : ah t'es réveillé ?

Milo : qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Mû : juste un hématome qui prend les trois quart de ton ventre mais sinon rien de grave. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu l'as pas évité ?

Milo : inattention

Le scorpion n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il avait vu Aiolia ! Il ne savait même pas lui-même pourquoi il était déconcentré à chaque fois qu'il voyait le lion, c'était la première fois qu'il avait de l'attirance pour quelqu'un autre que physique… Il regarda son abdomen qui avait à présent une jolie couleur bleue et vit qu'il n'avait plus son pagne de combat mais son pantalon de pyjama.

Milo : tu… tu m'as changé ?

Mû : fallait bien que je te soigne

Milo : mais…

Mû : on a été ensemble pendant trois semaines, t'inquiète pas, je sais à quoi ressemble ton engin, c'est pas de tout repos d'être ton copain !

Milo se laissa retomber sur son divan, il avait horriblement mal et avait surtout très faim

Mû : je voudrai bien te faire à manger mais je vais être obligé d'aller chercher quelque chose chez moi vu qu'il y a rien dans ton frigo. Je me demande quand c'était la dernière fois que tu l'as rempli.

Le bélier se leva, lui dit qu'il rentrerait vite et le scorpion se retrouva seul. Il entendit quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte, et formula un « entrez » aussi fort qu'il put. Aphrodite apparut avec Aldébaran à sa suite.

Aphro : tu t'es salement amoché, on est venu un peu te tenir compagnie tant que Mû fait la cuisine chez lui !

Al : j'aime beaucoup le contraste des couleurs, c'est très stylé !!

Milo le regarda d'un regard noir

Al : ça va !! Je déconne

Aphro : Shaka et Aiolia ont demandé des nouvelles, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un chevalier arrive à ne pas éviter un coup comme ça

Milo : Aiolia aussi ?

Al : ben oui, pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?

Milo : non comme ça…

Bizarrement, il était heureux, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Quand Mû rentra, il avait préparé du riz et du poulet qu'ils se partagèrent à quatre. Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien.

Milo se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne pouvait pas bouger et quand il entreprit de se lever, il cria de douleur, ce qui réveilla Mû qui était resté à son chevet toute la nuit.

Milo : c'est normal que ce soit devenu vert ?

Mû : ben oui pourquoi ? Et demain ce sera jaune

Milo : mon pauvre corps défiguré

Mû : t'avais qu'à être un peu plus concentré

Le bélier prépara le petit déjeuner tout en se plaignant de cette cuisine qui n'avait pas servit depuis des années. Milo resta une semaine sur son divan avant de pouvoir se relever normalement. Il avait toujours une trace d'hématome mais elle se voyait déjà moins. A la fin de la semaine il pouvait à nouveau se relever tout seul.

Camus entra dans le temple et réveilla le scorpion qui pionçait, un livre à demi ouvert à coté de lui.

Camus : Mû m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ! Tu peux pas te passer de moi, t'es pas croyable.

Milo : pas ma faute

Camus : ça va, tu peux me le dire à moi, je vais pas te manger…

Milo : j'ai juste été déconcentré par la personne qui entrait dans l'arène à ce moment là

Camus : je vois… c'est à cause d'Aiolia

Milo : pourquoi ce serait à cause de lui ?

Camus : je le sais c'est tout.

Milo : et ta mission c'était comment ?

Camus : ben assez chiant, Shura me soupçonnait d'avoir une liaison avec toi et Aioros m'a aidé à lui faire comprendre que t'étais un Play boy qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on l'aime autant.

Milo : merci, ça fait toujours plaisir…

Quand le scorpion fut totalement remis sur pied, il put reprendre ses missions et continuer l'entraînement. Les autres chevaliers le charriaient un peu mais il prenait ça bien, sachant que ce n'était pas bien méchant.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le jeune homme fut troublé à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'Aiolia, il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il éprouvait surement des sentiments pour le lion. Camus aussi s'en rendait bien compte et se moquait quelques fois de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ça. Quand quelqu'un l'intéressait, il attaquait généralement tout de suite, mais là non, il faisait son timide.

Quand il recommença son entraînement, il allait doucement, ayant mal de temps à autres à l'abdomen. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup mais les autres chevaliers étaient compréhensifs. Un soir où il s'était entraîné avec Camus pendant plusieurs heures, Milo partit prendre une rapide douche dans les vestiaires de l'arène. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, avec juste une petite serviette autour de la taille, il découvrit Aiolia assis en train de s'essuyer avec une serviette. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il s'arrêta net.

Aiolia : salut ! Je peux y aller la douche est libre ?

Milo : o…oui

Aiolia : ben dis dons, t'es salement amoché, il t'as pas loupé le bélier !

Milo : oh… c'est pas grand-chose, je m'en suis vite remis…

Aiolia : si tu le dis…

Milo n'en revenait pas, il venait d'avoir une conversation avec Aiolia, même si le sujet laissait à désirer. Il s'apprêta à se rhabiller, mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur ses habits. Il remua toute la pièce et commença à paniquer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, le lion n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer et il trouverait un scorpion à demi à poil qui cherchait désespérément quelques choses à se mettre sur le dos. Il devait vraiment avoir un don pour se mettre dans des situations ridicules en présence de la personne à qui il n'avait pas le moins du monde en vie de montrer ses défauts. Quand il vit le lion qui sortait à son tour, il aurait voulu se terrer dans un trou.

Aiolia : ben, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici, tu t'habille pas ?

Milo : perdu mes vêtements

Le lion fit un grand sourire mais se retint de rigoler.

Milo : vas-y marre-toi

Aiolia : désolé, enfin, faudrait qu'ils arrêtent leurs petites blagues. En attendant je te passe cette tunique, tu viendras me la rapporter ce soir quand tu seras rentré chez toi

Milo le regarda avec un regard plein de gratitude alors que le lion lui tendait une tunique, s'empêchant à moitié de se foutre de sa gueule. Il était vraiment mignon quand il souriait et le cœur du scorpion fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Milo : merci

Le scorpion enfila la tunique et repartit chez lui. Il était vraiment honteux de toujours se montrer dans des situations pareilles, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Ah s'il tenait le crétin qui lui avait fait cette blague idiote…

Quand il entra dans son temple, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il tira un jean et une chemise noire. Il regarda la tunique que le lion lui avait prêté, et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentait bon, son lion sentait bon. Il aurait voulu la garder toute sa vie contre lui, mais il n'allait pas rater l'occasion d'aller revoir l'être aimé et se résolu à se lever de son lit où il était allongé pour se rendre chez Aiolia. Il descendit l'escalier de marbre et s'arrêta dans le salon pour prendre sa veste. Sur son divan avaient été posés tous ses vêtements.

Milo : le crevard !!

Le scorpion reconnaissait l'œuvre du verseau, ce ne pouvait être que lui, il était le seul qui avait la permission de venir chez lui pendant son absence.

Avec un sourire pour son ami, il se dit qu'il était bien idiot mais en même temps très attentionné envers lui. Il se promit d'aller l'engueuler un bon coup quand il reviendrait et accessoirement le remercier.

Dehors la nuit commençait à tomber bien qu'il ne soit que 18 heures. Novembre avait commencé et il faisait de plus en plus frisquet. Dans les rues tout le monde commençait à sortir les vestes et les écharpes, tous à part Camus qui se sentait parfaitement à l'aise en t-shirt. Milo lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'était pas humain, mais quand il faisait 35° en été c'était Camus qui souffrait le plus.

Quand il arriva devant le temple du lion, avec une main tremblante il toqua. Un jeune homme ouvrit.

Milo : je viens te rendre ça, merci de me l'avoir prêté

Aiolia : ah oui… tu veux rentrer un peu, je sais que tu habite à l'autre bout du sanctuaire et il fait pas mal frais dehors.

Le scorpion entra et se dirigea dans le salon et s'assit sur les coussins.

Aiolia : j'ai préparé du thé, tu en veux ?

Milo : oui, merci

Le lion servit le thé et s'assit en face du scorpion qui essayait de garder son calme.

Aiolia : je me rends compte que depuis qu'on est chevaliers au sanctuaire on n'a jamais beaucoup parlé toi et moi

Milo : effectivement

Aiolia : c'est bête, je me suis souvent dit que comme on a tous la même mission on devrait tous se connaître et se serrer les coudes quand il faut… moi tout ce que je sais de toi c'est ce que les autres me disent

Milo : et je peux savoir ce qu'ils racontent ?

Aiolia eu un petit sourire malicieux

Aiolia : un jeune homme très séduisant qui change d'amant comme de chemise

Milo fit un petit sourire et rougit comme une tomate.

Milo : vive la description…

Aiolia : c'est pas grave, moi je te trouve marrant comme tu es, et j'aimerai bien qu'on soie amis, ça me ferait plaisir

Milo ne savait pas quoi répondre, et buvait les paroles de son lion. Il lui répondit qu'en effet, lui aussi ça lui ferait plaisir, et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

Quand il quitta le temple du lion, Milo avait le cœur léger. Il en était encore à se demander si cette conversation avec Aiolia était réelle. Il lui avait demandé qu'ils deviennent amis, que demander de mieux ? Le scorpion fit un détour pour aller voir le verseau. Il entra sans frapper et le découvrit allongé sur le divan, endormit, la télé allumée. Milo lui tripota les cheveux afin de le réveiller : Camus détestait qu'on touche à sa chevelure bleue.

Camus : jamais capable de respecter le sommeil d'autrui

Milo : c'était toi qui m'as piqué mes habits tout à l'heure ?

Camus : quel sens de la déduction

Milo : t'es vraiment un enfoiré

Camus : ben quoi, j'ai juste aidé un peu le hasard, tu l'as eu ta soirée avec Aiolia. Je sais pas pourquoi depuis que t'es sur lui t'es mou comme un tapis, j'espère que t'en as profité

Milo : profité pour quoi ?

Camus : c'est pas moi le mieux placé des deux pour t'expliquer ce que font deux personnes ensemble.

Milo : je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étrangler

Camus : peut-être le fait que tu te sentes con de ne rien avoir tenté, mais c'est quoi ce travail, depuis quand le playboy du sanctuaire à peur d'attaquer sa proie ?

Le scorpion s'effondra sur le divan

Milo : depuis qu'on m'a prit mon cœur sans me le rendre

Camus : non !! T'es amoureux pour de bon ? Je te félicite, je vois que tu évolue !!

Milo lui raconta la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Aiolia, il lui montra à quel point il était heureux que le lion veuille qu'ils deviennent amis.

Camus : oui enfin bon… c'est pas une demande en mariage non plus !!

Milo : mais quel casseur d'ambiance, j'ai jamais vu ça !!

Les jours passèrent et les sentiments de Milo vis-à-vis d'Aiolia s'intensifiaient. Il n'était pourtant pas décidé à lui en faire part. Ils se parlaient à présent à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, se disaient bonjour et se battaient ensembles à l'entraînement. Camus avait du mal à reconnaître son ami, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi timide, et cela le rendait plus mignon qu'avant. Il se dit que maintenant Aiolia n'allait pas tarder à craquer et il avait hâte que ce 

moment vienne pour ne plus entendre Milo dire tous les soirs que le lion était l'homme le plus beau du monde.

Noël approchait doucement. Le sanctuaire était en émoi, tous se préparaient à la fête. Tous les chevaliers se réunissaient dans la grande salle du temple du grand pope pour fêter la naissance du petit jésus comme il se devait. La rue était illuminée de petites lampes et chaque chevalier se prenait au jeu, on les entendait parfois chantonner de petits chants de noël.

Le 24 décembre, Camus n'était pas de corvée au bar (à son plus grand désespoir) mais il pourrait participer à la fête avec ses amis. Milo l'emmena de force chez lui pour le préparer et pour que le verseau soit selon lui « potable ». Dans la chambre du scorpion, celui-ci luttait pour coiffer la tignasse de Camus qui voulait à tout prix continuer à les garder attachés.

Milo : mais détache les toi juste pour ce soir

Camus : sa va pas la tête ? Ca va partout et c'est chiant

Milo : et comment tu vas draguer une belle nana si t'es coiffé comme un balai ?

Camus : qui a dit que je voulais draguer ? Séduit d'abord le tien avant de parler

Milo : ça, pas la peine de me le dire. Mais d'abord je vais te passer cette brosse dans les cheveux.

Camus était fatigué de jouer au chat et à la souris et se laissa faire. Le scorpion remarqua qu'il avait vraiment des cheveux soyeux et d'une belle couleur bleutée. Un fois coiffée, il regarda le verseau et fit un grand sourire.

Milo : attention le bourreau des cœurs !! Bon maintenant tu mes tes habits et je vais me préparer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain bien peigné et bien habillée, et jeta son regard sur Camus, et eu une vision d'horreur.

Milo : toute une éducation vestimentaire à refaire.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un pantalon, une veste et une cravate que Camus mit à contre cœur.

Camus : je vais quand même pas sortir comme ça, avec ce pantalon qui moule tout !!

Milo : mais tu as de très jolies fesses, tu devrais les mettre en valeur, si ! Si ! je t'assure

Le verseau se dit qu'il ne fallait pas répliquer et sortit du temple avec son ami en direction de la salle des fêtes.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le temple, tous les chevaliers d'or étaient réunis devant la porte et à la vue de Camus, tous furent agréablement surpris.

Aphrodite : t'as fait du bon boulot Milo, félicitation

Milo : oui, je m'en suis pas mal sorti

Saga : regardez moi ce modeste ! Alors qui est-ce que tu vas draguer ce soir ?

Milo : ce soir j'ai décidé d'être sage

Tous (à part Camus) le regardèrent avec des grands yeux ronds et le scorpion fut légèrement gêné. Il se mit à rire et entraîna le verseau dans la salle. Un banquet avait été coincé entre les décorations de noël et les sapins, la salle était tout simplement magnifique. Les chevaliers qui s'étaient occupés d'elle n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Avant de passer à table, les deux chevaliers passèrent dire un joyeux noël au grand pope qui portait un bonnet de noël qui le rendait un peu ridicule, mais les deux amis se retinrent d'éclater de rire.

Pendant le repas, Camus et Milo se séparèrent, se servant de presque tout les plats succulents qui s'étendaient sur la table et allant discuter avec tous leurs amis. Au bout de trois ou quatre heures, le banquet prit fin, les tables disparurent et la salle prit un air de soirée 

cocktail de noël. Milo n'avait pas osé approcher son lion de toute la soirée et en était dépité. Il s'assit au bar et resta pensif. Il sombra dans ses pensées.

Le scorpion fut sortit de sa rêverie par quelqu'un qui s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux s'attendant à voir Camus ou n'importe quel autre chevalier, mais celui qui était devant lui était celui qui causait son tourment.

Aiolia : tu passes une bonne soirée Milo ? Tu m'as l'air pensif

Milo : non je pensais juste à… un truc

Aiolia : ça te dis on va se promener dehors ?

Milo : bien sûr

Il se leva et suivit le lion qui sortait de la salle. Ils marchèrent un peu commentant la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer et en papotant de sujets divers. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une forêt et s'assirent sur une bûche. Aiolia regarda le ciel et se rendit compte qu'il neigeait. Milo de son coté profitait de ce moment magique à coté du lion de son cœur.

Aiolia : au moins on aura eu de la neige à noël

Milo répondit par un joli sourire qui fit sourire le lion à son tour. La vue sur le sanctuaire était superbe, le scorpion n'était pas venu très souvent ici depuis qu'il y habitait et ne pouvait en dégager ses yeux. Aiolia arrêta de regarder la vue sans prévenir, il posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres douces du scorpion. Celui-ci resta figé, puis pu tourner la tête vers le responsable de son trouble et lui envoya un air interrogateur.

Aiolia : désolé, ça me démangeait, en fait c'est pas la seule chose qui me démange, je voulais te dire que tu me plaisais

Milo : d'habitude c'est moi qui fais le premier pas, c'est moi le dragueur dans l'histoire

Aiolia : ben pourquoi tu l'as pas fait, j'suis obligé de faire tout le boulot

Milo : pas ma faute si je suis un vrai tapis depuis plusieurs semaines.

A peine avait il terminé sa phrase qu'il s'empara des lèvres du lion pour lui donner à son tour un baiser, certes très doux mais un peu moins timide que le premier.

Aiolia : et c'est la faute à qui ?

Milo : à toi, t'avais qu'à être moins beau.

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux. La nuit passa, ils ne voulaient pas bouger de ce petit bout de bois où ils étaient si bien tout les deux.

Le lendemain matin, Milo fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il réveilla Aiolia par un petit baiser sur la joue et tout deux rentrèrent au sanctuaire dans leur temple main dans la main. Le scorpion raccompagna son lion chez lui, et regagna son propre temple la tête dans les étoiles.

Le midi, Milo alla comme à son habitude manger chez Camus.

Camus : quand est-ce que tu apprendra à faire la cuisine ?

Milo : quand ce que tu me prépare sera dégueulasse

Le verseau posa sur la table un plat de pates à la Carbonare et fixa son ami d'un œil interrogateur.

Milo : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Camus : t'as rien à me raconter ?

Milo : non pourquoi ?

Camus : tu rougis vraiment facilement. Bon alors hier ça s'est bien passé avec Aiolia ?

Milo : comment tu sais ?

Camus : me prend pas pour un idiot, je t'ai pas vu du reste de la soirée et tu ne serais pas parti te coucher sans me le dire. En plus Aiolia aussi avait disparu.

Milo avait toujours été impressionné par le sens de l'observation de son ami. Il lui raconta tout en détails, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à détailler, Camus fut très heureux pour son ami.

Camus : ah oui, on est quand même le 25 décembre, tiens ton cadeau.

Milo l'ouvrit et découvrit des manuels de cuisine niveau débutant pour célibataire.

Milo : c'est trop gentil ! Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas me virer de chez toi aux heures du repas. Tiens voilà le tiens.

Camus découvrit deux pantalons « version Milo »

Milo : parce qu'il faut vraiment refaire ta garde robe avec des vêtements plus sexys

Les deux amis restèrent encore un peu de temps ensembles et Milo rentra chez lui. Dans l'après midi, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son temple et il eu le plaisir de faire entrer Aiolia. Pendant qu'il préparait le café (ça il savait le faire), celui-ci s'assit sur un canapé. Le scorpion apporta les cafés et s'assit à coté de son chevalier d'amour. Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement, sa langue cherchant celle de son partenaire sa main tripotant les cheveux bleus du scorpion. Quand ils se séparèrent, chacun reprit son souffle et Milo servit les cafés.

Aiolia : c'est drôle, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es le playboy dont tout le monde parle

Milo : pourquoi, tu trouves que j'embrasse mal ?

Aiolia : ah non, là y a rien à reprocher, non c'est juste que depuis que je te parle tu n'arrête pas de rougir, et aussi ça fait un moment que tu n'as dragué personne

Milo : tu m'observe depuis combien de temps

Aiolia : depuis l'accident

Le scorpion détourna la tête avec un sourire gêné

Milo : c'est toi qui m'as changé, c'est toi qui m'as changé en lavette

Aiolia : je te réussi bien, tu es encore plus mignon qu'avant

Il prit la main du scorpion et posa sa tête contre le creux de son épaule.

Dans les jours qui suivaient noël jusqu'au nouvel an, les chevaliers étaient en vacance. Milo passait tantôt son temps chez Camus tantôt avec Aiolia. Parfois avec les deux. Tout le monde était au courant pour eux deux, mais connaissant le scorpion, tous pensaient que ça finirait très bientôt. Pourtant non, malgré un début un peu timide, Aiolia et Milo étaient de plus en plus complice.

Le nouvel an arriva, et le scorpion s'occupa à nouveau du verseau. Celui-ci enfila un des pantalons qu'il avait reçu pour noël qui lui allaient encore mieux que quand il enfilait ceux de Milo et accepta sans rechigner de se lâcher les cheveux.

Milo : je t'explique mon mignon, objectif de la soirée : te trouver une copine !

Camus : j'suis très bien tout seul !

Milo : racontes pas d'histoires

Camus : bon et toi vous aller passer à la vitesse supérieure avec le lion ?

Milo resta silencieux et le verseau n'insista pas plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle des fêtes, Milo laissa camus et rejoignit son amoureux qui l'accueilli avec un tendre baiser.

Le scorpion lui prit la main et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la salle mais le lion le retint et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée en répondant au regard interrogateur de Milo par un petit clin d'œil.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment et arrivèrent à l'endroit où Aiolia voulait mener son aimé. Quand Milo le reconnu, il regarda le lion avec tendresse.

Milo : et pourquoi on est ici ?

Aiolia : j'avais pas envie de rester avec tout le monde alors si je ne dois pas aller à cette fête, autant ne pas être seul

Il prit Milo par la main et l'obligea à s'assoir par terre

Milo : mais moi je voulais du foie gras !!

Aiolia : et tu crois que j'ai oublié le foie gras ?

Aiolia sortit un panier plein de victuailles et tout les deux mangèrent. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout. La lune était visible au loin et la musique qui s'élevait du sanctuaire était audible même de cette clairière reculée.

Milo : c'est quoi cette ambiance romantique ?

Aiolia : pas ma faute si la lune a élu domicile dans cette partie du ciel

Assis par terre, leurs bras entourant leurs épaules, les deux amoureux papotaient, se faisant quelques fois des petits bisous. Minuit arriva plus vite que prévu. Aiolia se leva et se dirigea vers le petit panier et en ressortit une bouteille de champagne et de coupes.

Milo : tu comptes me souler ?

Aiolia : juste un peu.

Il servit le champagne et en tendit une coupe à son chevalier d'amour.

Aiolia : attention plus que trente seconde, un petit mot pour clore l'année ?

Milo : je t'aime !

Tout les deux levèrent leur verre et burent le champagne. Puis, le lion se tourna vers son scorpion et l'embrassa. Le premier baiser de l'année fut très doux et ne sembla pas vouloir prendre fin. Quand ils émergèrent enfin, ils se rendirent compte qu'un immense feu d'artifice se déroulait juste devant eux.

Aiolia : moi aussi

Milo : quoi toi aussi ?

Aiolia : moi aussi je t'aime

Aiolia sortit de chez lui. Il devait être dix heures du matin et en ce matin de 14 janvier, le lion se devait d'aller réveiller quelqu'un. Il traversa le sanctuaire et entra dans le temple du scorpion. Dans le salon, les restes du repas d'hier n'avaient toujours pas été nettoyés et, Aiolia se dit avec désespoir que son petit ami ne changerait jamais. Lui, il le découvrit allongé de tout son long sur le ventre sur son divan, un bras tombant dans le vide. Attendrit par le bel endormit, il s'avança vers lui et s'assit par terre contre le divan. Il regarda son chevalier avec tendresse, il était vraiment mignon comme ça, et il commença à lui caresser ses cheveux d'un beau bleu. Malgré ses taquineries, le scorpion ne semblait pas décider à se réveiller. Le lion s'approcha alors doucement et commença à lui faire des bisous dans le cou. Cela eu de l'effet, il commença à bouger, et d'un coup se leva.

Milo : mai euh !!

Aiolia : t'es dans les vapes mon chéri

Milo : j'ai bossé tard hier

Aiolia : pas une raison pour rester toute la journée au lit, à part si tu as des choses à y faire…

Milo : bon je me sauve, dois parler d'un truc au grand pope.

Le lion se retrouva seul. Il se rendait bien compte qu'un truc lui échappait et que Milo se comportait bizarrement. Il décida de passer voir Camus pour parler un peu avec lui. Il sortit alors du temple en espérant que le verseau soit présent. Quand il arriva devant l'habitat du chevalier, il entra et lui demanda s'il pouvait parler un peu avec lui.

Camus : qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Aiolia : voulait te parler de Milo

Camus : qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait celui là ?

Aiolia : rien mais ya un truc que je trouve un peu bizarre dans notre relation… c'est un peu délicat d'en parler avec toi mais comme t'es son meilleur ami…

Camus : eh oui, je passe ma vie à veiller sur lui. Vas y raconte moi tout

Aiolia rougit un peu mais se décida à parler.

Aiolia : bon voila, en fait je me disais que depuis presque un mois qu'on est ensemble on l'a toujours pas fait

Camus : vraiment bizarre pour Milo

Aiolia : et je me disais que si un vrai playboy comme lui ne veut pas le faire c'est qu'il y a un problème, et si c'était moi le problème ?

Camus : pas de risque, Milo est fou de toi, et c'est bien la première fois qu'il ressent ça pour quelqu'un. Je suis bien placé pour te dire ça, c'est à moi qu'il parlait sans cesse de toi.

Aiolia : mais alors où est le problème ?

Camus : j'ai ma petite idée mais je pense que je n'aurai qu'un conseil à te donner, parles lui.

Aiolia : je sais pas, il détourne le sujet à chaque fois que j'y fais allusion

Camus : il pourra pas continuer comme ça toute sa vie, ne désespère pas.

Le lion remercia le verseau et la journée passa.

La semaine passa et Aiolia n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet. Pourtant, c'était important pour lui, non pas qu'il lui fallait le faire absolument, mais parce qu'il aimait Milo de tout son cœur et qu'il serait très triste si celui-ci ne l'aimait pas.

Un soir où il mangeait avec Milo, le lion avait l'air très soucieux. Le scorpion le remarqua et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Aiolia : rien d'important

Milo : arrête, je vois très bien qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler

Le lion n'arrivait pas à regarder son ami dans les yeux et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

Milo : pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire

Aiolia : parce que je ne veux pas que tu te fâches

Milo : … quoi que ce soit parles, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça

Aiolia : ça fait un moment que je veux t'en parler, mais je n'ai pas le courage

Milo : ben vas-y maintenant

Aiolia : en fait je me demandais… pourquoi on n'est toujours pas allés plus loin…

Milo : …

Aiolia : j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'avais pas envie, et j'ai peur que ce soit à cause de moi…

Le scorpion baissa la tête, se leva et alla s'assoir plus loin sur un fauteuil du salon.

Aiolia : j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi

Milo : idiot, bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi ! C'est à cause de moi

Aiolia : explique-moi

Milo : avant d'être avec toi je collectionnais les conquêtes d'un soir et mes relations n'aboutissaient à rien. On couchait un soir ensemble et basta. Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai compris que je ne devrai pas faire la même erreur parce que je n'aurai pas la force de ne plus t'avoir à mes cotés. Depuis que j'ai compris ça, j'ai peur que répondre à mon désir ne mette fin à ma relation avec toi. Depuis que je suis amoureux de toi, je ne suis plus le même, j'ai évolué et j'ai trouvé ce qui était important dans la vie. Tu comprends, je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

Aiolia s'était levé et s'était approché du scorpion, son regard montrait son étonnement.

Aiolia : si c'est parce que tu as peur de me perdre, tu n'as rien à craindre de ça. Et puis si tu n'as vraiment pas envie, je peux m'en passer tu sais, on ira à ton rythme.

Milo : tu dois me trouver ridicule

Aiolia : imbécile ! Je ne te trouverai jamais ridicule

Le lion prit le scorpion dans ses bras. Il était heureux d'avoir pu lui parler et qu'il ait été aussi honnête avec lui.

Le lendemain après midi, les deux amoureux avaient prévu d'aller à la plage avec Camus. Celui-ci devait ramener quelqu'un avec lui mais il n'avait pas accepté de leur dire qui. Ils furent alors très surpris de voir leur ami arriver avec une jolie jeune fille.

Milo : pourquoi tu m'avais caché ça ?

Aiolia : et plus elle est pas mal

Camus (rougissant): bon c'est fini ?

Milo : on a au moins le droit de savoir son prénom ?

Camus : Alice

Aiolia : t'es avec elle depuis combien de temps

Camus (encore plus rouge) : depuis le jour de l'an

Milo : crevard !! T'aurais pu m'en parler, moi je me disais que tu serais seul toute ta vie et derrière mon dos tu te trouve un copine !!

Tous les quatre passèrent une bonne journée, bien que Camus et Alice aient passé la plupart du temps sur la plage à se faire des mamours. Milo et Aiolia passèrent au contraire leur temps à s'éclabousser dans l'eau. Un moment, Aiolia se jeta sur Milo et ils coulèrent tout les deux. Sous l'eau, le scorpion attrapa son lion dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, ils se séparèrent et reprirent leur souffle.

Aiolia : c'est romantique ma sirène, mais un peu étouffant

Milo : voulais essayer…

Le lion sourit, mais entraîna le scorpion sur la plage, il en avait marre d'être dans l'eau. Ils rejoignirent Alice et Camus qui papotaient joyeusement et squattèrent la conversation.

Quand ils rentrèrent le soir, tous étaient très heureux de leur journée mais aussi très fatigué. Milo qui habitait à l'autre bout du sanctuaire décida de rester chez le lion (qui n'avait pas grand-chose à dire). Quand il entra il s'affala sur le divan, complètement épuisé.

Aiolia (avec un sourire): ça va ? Ne te dérange pas

Milo : j'aime bien ton divan, il est plus grand que le mien

Aiolia : mais tu vois, moi aussi je l'aime bien alors fais moi de la place !

Comme Milo ne bougeait pas, le lion s'approcha de lui et s'allongea sur son ventre en l'attrapant comme un gros nounours. Le scorpion lui entoura la tête de ses bras, lui fit un bisou sur la tête et ils s'endormirent comme ça.

Aiolia se réveilla avant Milo. Il fit son possible pour se dégager au mieux du scorpion sans le réveiller, et quand il fut debout, il sourit en voyant son amoureux dormir. Il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux bleus éparpillés un peu partout et ses trais masculins qui le rendaient encore plus viril. Il partit préparer le petit déjeuner en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Pendant le temps qu'il passa à faire la cuisine, il réfléchi à ce que lui avait dit Milo deux jours auparavant. Milo lui avait dit que s'il se retenait c'était par amour, et le lion se sentait près à n'avoir aucune relation après avoir entendu ça. Enfin, pour un temps, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Milo poussa un grognement, Aiolia venait de faire tomber un verre. Il se releva difficilement et rejoignit son amoureux, lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front et s'assit à la table. Le lion lui servit son café et son jus d'orange avant de s'assoir en face à son tour. Le 

scorpion ne mangeait pas mais le fixait et il commençait à se demander si c'était du au fait qu'il soit dans les vapes ou qu'il cherchait tout simplement à l'embêter.

Aiolia : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Milo : j'admirai la beauté qui se tient devant moi

Aiolia (rougissant): arrête un peu ton délire et mange

Milo : mais je ne délire pas, je suis complètement sérieux

Aiolia : m'en fiche, mange un point c'est tout

Milo : maieuh

Aiolia sourit, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse des compliments même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient vrais.

Le weekend se termina et les chevaliers repartirent remplir les missions que le sanctuaire leur confiait. Le scorpion et le lion furent convoqués par le grand pope. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se séparèrent prenant un air indifférent l'un envers l'autre, ils ne savaient pas si le grand pope était au courant de leur relation. Celui-ci leur expliqua la situation, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple mission de reconnaissance, ils partiraient quelques jours pour voir si le sanctuaire ne risquait pas d'être attaqué.

Les deux chevaliers partirent immédiatement, tout de même heureux d'avoir été choisis tout les deux. Le grand pope de devait pas être au courant de leur liaison. De toute façon, le sanctuaire ne risquait pas de se faire attaquer, ils considéraient cette mission comme un petit voyage en amoureux. La première journée se passa rapidement, ils marchèrent jusqu'au soir. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils firent le campement dans une clairière. Après avoir enlevé leur armure qu'ils avaient revêtue pour la mission, ils se couchèrent chacun dans son sac de couchage et éteignirent la lampe de camping. Après quelques minutes, la voix de Milo se fit entendre.

Milo : Aiolia ??

Aiolia : gné ?

Milo : il doit y avoir un ruisseau pas loin, je n'arrive pas à dormir

Aiolia : mais quel gamin ! Dors ! Moi je suis fatigué

Le scorpion ne parut pas satisfait de cette réponse et se rapprocha de son lion, l'attrapa dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui le fit se cabrer.

Aiolia : mais t'es vraiment pas croyable !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, j'essaie de dormir figures toi

Milo : mais je veux juste un peu d'affection de mon amoureux

Le lion leva les yeux au ciel (bien que Milo ne puisse pas le voir à cause de l'obscurité) et le prit dans ses bras.

Aiolia : si c'est le seul moyen de dormir…

Les deux chevaliers furent réveillés à l'aube par le soleil qui pointait son nez un peu plus loin. Aiolia du secouer le scorpion pour qu'il daigne se lever. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils partirent. Le soleil chaud de la Grèce tapait mais les deux amoureux étant habitués ils n'y faisaient plus attention, de toute façon leur armure les protégeait. Aiolia restait silencieux.

Milo : à quoi tu penses ?

Aiolia : à rien d'important

Milo : tu penses trop en ce moment

Milo avait raison et Aiolia s'en rendait bien compte, il passait ses journée à penser, ça lui sapait le moral. Mais en ce moment il pensait à la veille quand le scorpion lui avait fait ces baisers sur le dos, il se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait quelque chose comme ça.

Milo : reprend toi, on est en mission, si on se fait attaquer ce n'est pas par la pensée que tu vaincras ton adversaire

Aiolia : oui maman !

Dans un sourire il prit la main du jeune chevalier et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils avancèrent encore jusqu'à midi, bras dessus bras dessous, avant de s'arrêter pour manger.

Milo : c'est quoi le menu ?

Aiolia : saucisses purée

Milo : encore ?

Aiolia : tu veux pas un restaurant trois étoiles non ?

Milo : avec une chambre pour deux avec vue sur la mer monsieur

Aiolia : on finit la mission, et après on verra

Milo (rougissant) : je disais ça pour rigoler…

Aiolia : mais c'est vrai que les repas du sanctuaire sont quand même meilleurs

Trois jours passèrent, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où il leur fallait faire demi-tour. Milo envoya un message au sanctuaire pour rendre compte de la mission. Ils camperaient sur place et partiraient le lendemain. Par cette soirée de février, la nuit commençait à être un peu fraîche et Aiolia alluma un feu. Pour passer la nuit à l'aise, les deux chevaliers enlevèrent leur armure, ils dormiraient torse nu. Ils avaient déposé leurs sacs de couchages à même le sol cote à cote. Face au feu, les deux jeunes hommes papotaient joyeusement.

Les bois alentours commencèrent à être de plus en plus noirs, la lueur du feu était la seul source de lumière environnante. Milo se laissa aller sur son sac de couchage et s'allongea. Voyant que son compagnon ne le suivait pas, il l'attrapa par derrière, l'allongea en mettant sa tête sur son torse et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

Aiolia : tu veux des papouilles mon cœur !

Milo : non

Aiolia sembla perplexe face à cette réponse et le scorpion commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avant de dire :

Milo : cette fois ci je veux un peu plus

Le lion ne capta pas tout de suite le sens de cette phrase puis réalisa.

Aiolia : tu es sur ?

Milo : abruti, non je te dis ça parce que je ne le pense pas !

Aiolia (avec un petit sourire) : et si j'ai pas envie ?

Milo : je le fais quand même

Aiolia : …

Milo (avec un regard de gamin) : t'as pas envie ?

Aiolia : t'es vraiment bête toi ! Bien sûr que je veux !

Milo recommença alors à l'embrasser tout en caressant son torse musclé. S'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, lui caressant ses courts cheveux. Glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son lion, le baiser sembla durer des minutes entières avant que le scorpion y mette fin afin de reprendre son souffle et se remettre à l'ouvrage. Alors qu'il suçotait le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire, celui-ci se cambra pour combler l'espace qu'il y avait encore entre eux. Milo descendit alors dans son cou qu'il embrassa doucement, en profitant pour y déposer un petit suçon et repartit dans son escapade sur le torse musclé qui se tenait sous lui. Avec un petit regard malicieux il commença à suçoter les mamelons d'Aiolia qui gémit à ce contact, tout en caressant les pectoraux et les abdominaux biens sculptés.

Le scorpion entreprit de descendre le pantalon de pyjama, puis le boxer du lion, avant d'enlever les siens. Aiolia attira les lèvres de Milo vers les siennes et lui demanda un autre baiser. 

L'érection du scorpion se frottant à celle de son partenaire, cela l'excitait encore plus. Se rapprochant du membre tendu, il commença à suçoter son gland, ce qui fit fortement gémir l'intéressé, avant de le prendre totalement en bouche et de commencer un lent mouvement de vas et viens.

Aiolia : Mi… Milo

Milo comprit que son amant était au bord de l'extase mais continua les son geste et le lion se déversa dans sa bouche dans un râle très grave. Le scorpion lâcha la verge d'Aiolia et s'approchant de sa bouche, lui fit gouter son propre plaisir.

Milo bascula et se retrouva à son tour sous Aiolia.

Aiolia : à mon tour

Le lion se mit à son tour à la découverte du corps du scorpion. Quand les caresses ne lui suffirent plus, il aventura un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amoureux, puis un deuxième, pour enfin pénétrer son membre dressé tout entier, sous les gémissements de Milo. Quand celui-ci se fut habitué à cette présence, il commença à donner des coups de reins, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate qui le fit gémir peu après entre les deux chevaliers. Aiolia retomba dans les bras de son amant. Ils étaient tout les deux haletants, et ils s'endormirent enlacés.

Le lendemain, Milo fut le premier à se réveiller. Il fit un baiser sur le front de son amoureux et se leva pour aller chercher les affaires qui s'étaient répandues un peu partout autour d'eux à cause du vent. Il enfila son boxer et entreprit de préparer un café fort. Mais lui et les cafetières même pas électriques, déjà qu'avec les électriques ce n'était pas le top, il eu un peu de mal à trouver comment elle marchait. Aiolia se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard et découvrit ses affaires pliées près de lui. Il enfila à son tour son boxer et rejoignit silencieusement le scorpion. En guise de bonjour, il lui fit de légers baisers dans le cou avant de s'assoir en attendant son café, que Milo lui apporta trois minutes plus tard. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et regarda Milo d'un drôle d'air.

Milo : verdict ?

Aiolia : Mon amour, tu fais mieux l'amour que le café.

Milo : il est si dégueulasse que ça ?

Le lion eu un grimace.

Aiolia : goute

Quand Milo eu recraché sa mixture dans l'herbe, il s'approcha de son amoureux et se glissa dans ses bras. Tout en trainassant lorsqu'ils rangèrent leurs affaires, ils ne perdaient pas l'occasion de se faire des mamours. Ils prirent alors le chemin du retour. Ce voyage dura quelques jours, et lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, ils furent bien contents de pouvoir se reposer dans un vrai lit et de manger de la vraie nourriture.

Le soir, ils décidèrent tout les deux d'aller dîner dans la salle à manger où tous les chevaliers se réunissaient pour manger tous ensemble. Milo s'assit à côté de Camus et en face de Mû.

Mû : je vois que tu as pulvérisé ton record.

Milo : ?

Mû : déjà 3 mois que tu es avec Aiolia, tu m'impressionnes

Milo rougit à cette remarque et regarda son meilleur ami qui lui souriait. Il prit des nouvelles d'Alice et après avoir longuement discuté, le dîner prit fin et il repartit vers son temple en compagnie d'Aiolia.

Aiolia habitait maintenant chez Milo. Cela s'était fait tout seul, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se poser la question. Quand ils rentrèrent dans leur temple, ils s'assirent tranquillement sur le canapé et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Milo : je t'aime

Aiolia : je sais

Milo : …

Aiolia : tu vois, tu n'as pas tout gâché

Milo : j'espère bien… faut dire que t'es excitant et que je n'aurai pas tenu plus longtemps

Aiolia : encore heureux que tu sois un homme comme les autres

Leur deuxième nuit d'amour fut tout aussi belle que la première, et ce fut loin d'être la dernière.

FIN

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue et dites moi si vous avez aimé sil vous plait


End file.
